


The Swish and The Fabrics

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, genderfluid!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swish, and the fabrics, that's what Ryan loves about dresses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swish and The Fabrics

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan -or any AH/RT guy- wearing a dress always gets me~!

_Swish... swish... swish..._

 

The soft, patterned fabric came to a stop against their calves, just a little below the knee. The silk-like fabric was a little chilly against their bare thighs, but it was soothing. Lacy hem, floral pattern, no sleeves, it was a perfect dress. It would've fit nicely on a woman, if it was on a woman.

 

Ryan -yes, the Ryan Haywood, 'Mad King Ryan'- was clad in a dress, one of the few dresses stashed deep in his closet. It was a habit, a comfort, a want, a need. He started wearing dresses right in the middle of college, thanks to a school production. Ryan, apparently, fit the role for the 'snobby, old teacher' and had to wear a dress, wig, and even makeup. Who would've guessed it was a male under the costume? He fit the role so well, you would've thought it was a woman!

 

The sudden realization for just how _fucking fabulous_ dresses are struck on the final show night, and he went up to the attic of his parent's home while on vacation a month later, finding a few decent looking dresses to take home, hiding them with 'memories of childhood'.

 

There was a little system after he hooked up a job at Rooster Teeth. From the disaster that was his sleeping schedule, he wore a dress in the late evenings in his empty home, not bringing it up at work, or with anyone. Sure, Rooster Teeth was an all-inclusive company, it was obvious from Ray and Joel's relationship, but he feared of what mockery he would receive from the Hunters. He kept it hidden, hidden well.

 

_Swish... swish... swish..._

 

The fabric gathered a little below his knees, the cold fabric against his bare thighs. His startling blue eyes were trained on the mirror, watching his reflection. The dress' skirt was still swaying a little from the small spin he did a minute ago. Twirling in dresses are irresistible. He couldn't help it!

 

A small smile made the corner of his lips quirk up, a hand raising to run a hand through his hair, the other straightening the fabric. It was those late nights where sleep couldn't be achieved and Gavin was out drinking late that he cherished. But, the second opening of the front door in the apartment made Ryan scatter to find pajama pants and bury the dress he was dawning back into the closet. He barely made it in time, shoving the dress deep into the closet the second the bedroom door opened.

 

"Rye-bread," Gavin murmured, -not as drunk as Ryan thought he would be at this hour- "I'm home." His arms were around Ryan's bare torso a few seconds later. Ryan almost sighed in relief, close to be caught.

 

"Did you have fun with Michael and Lindsay?" Ryan asked softly, kicking the door of the walk-in closet shut with his heel, then bringing Gavin over to the bed. His lover nodded a little, eyes barely open, humming a response. A little kiss was placed on Gavin's forehead, and he was undressed by his lover and placed in bed to sleep. But before Ryan went to bed, he glanced at the closet, the door closed hiding his biggest secret behind it.

 

'One day... One day I'll tell them...' He thought before rolling over to sleep.

 

_One day..._

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more... you can ask c:


End file.
